


AU: highschool

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Nerd and jerk synergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: Weird shit ahead.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 8





	AU: highschool

"Mister doe. I called you here today because I wanted to have a little talk with you, being seriously this time." The Principal walks over to the person sitting in that chair in front of her desk as she walks around the room. "This is the second consecutive semester that you don't pass or even try to."

"So what." the student says as if he doesn't care why she is claiming him today.

"Well, I'm afraid that if this continues like how it is, I'm going to have to assume that you are not interested in education and that I will have no more choice but to expel you from this building."

"What!?" the student doe immediately stands up from his seat as if he indeed had heard pretty well that last sentence and understand perfectly what it means. "You can't expel me, my team is going to compete in the finals this next month. I'm the god damn captain of the team!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to forbid you from your place playing the next games that comes, you wouldn't be able to play until I see some progress in your numbers."

"But Why? That's unfair of-"

"school is not all about football, Mr.Doe. you also have to attend your classes, even if you don't like them, and so I can keep in mind that you care even a little about continuing to study here. And so you can continue participating with your team in football."

"ugh, fine. I'll attend classes now. Can i get to what a was doing?"

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple."

"what do you mean?"

The door behind them suddendly opens and the student doe turn around to see who just enter "You just call me. principal?"

"Ah! Mr.Conagher, how timely. Mr.Doe, to ensure that you have some progress with your studies, I'm going to assign you a tutor to help you with them. and Mr.conagher here is the best choice you have since you two know each other for a long time now."

"What? I'm not going to be attached to this fat piece of cake all day to help me out!"

"Excuse me? And I'm not going to allow this big dumb box of rocks to bother me all day ma'am."

"I'm sorry but everything has come to this point. You will have to start getting along from now on. You, Mr.Doe, need to focus more on your studies. And your Mr.Conagher, think of this as a couple of bonus points that will help you in your future."

"but..."

"but..."

"What has to be said, gentlemen, has been said. Good afternoon and I wish you the best."

"Dammit. of all the people they could have paired me with. they had to hook me up with this small mountain of fat burgers pile together."

"Pardon, I'm at your side. I can heard everything you said, ya know?"

"Who cares if you heard me or not cupcake."

"I have a name, Captain America." 

Doe grunts under his breath, "not even five minutes passed and I already feel like I need to punch you in the face."

"Go ahead, i dare you, I would like to see the face you will make when they expel you for being a god damn dumb jackass."

"why you ... you ... hhgg!. fucking nerd."

Dell bites his lip to avoid raising his voice against this idiot in front of him. "Listen, for more than i hate to admit it, I understand you. I don't like either the idea of being tied to someone I don't like, especially if that person it's you."

"hey!"

"But Just Listen, why don't we make a deal?"

The other student crosses his arms narrowing as much as possible. "I hear you."

"First I want you to know that I don't do it for pleasure, I just want those extra points. I will help you with your studies. As long as you show up on time and be punctual when we have to, that you pay attention and attend to everything I tell you and when an guide you."

"that is easy-"

conagher interrupts him, "-second, you'll stop calling me by those names. You won't ever call me again cupcake, meat bun or fat mountain or whatever you have in mind, I have a name. and that name is Dell, Dell conagher For you to know sir, and you Better remember that because otherwise I'll go to the principal and without turning back I will tell her that you are just making me waste my time and that you are not interested in studying at all."

Doe approach to the smallest man slowly and stand against him in a menacing way. "don't you dear-" 

But before he could said something else, Dell, interrupt him again, "third and last. You're going to start treating me well and by that I mean no more beatings, insults, or anything else that includes any aggression against me. Just because I'm a 'nerd' how you said, doesn't that mean you should treat me as a sandbox, throw water on me or lock me in the bathroom, as happened yesterday, is that clear?"

Doe turn around and make a tantrum, rotting his teeths, while holding his fists to avoid hitting something with them, he take some deep breaths to calm his nerves and his mind "ugh ... you're giving a new meaning to the word 'annoying' and you are not fun at all. You are giving me more reason to hate you even more."

Dell don't said anything against that and just holds his hand in front of the taller man, "Do we have a deal or not?"

Doe just rolled his eyes and accept that deal. because he hasn't other choice if what he wants is to still being with his team and not to be expelled, even if that means that he has to stick together with 'mister not fun' here "fine cup... dell." 

"Good, let's go to the library so i can explain in detail everything to you of how things are going to work there.

Doe make a sound of pure disagreement at that but still follow dell from behind anyways to that place where those nerds eat their books. "jane."

"Excuse me, What you just said?" 

"The name is jane. And if you ever make fun of it I will fucking kick your ass."

Dell just rolled his eyes to those treating. "Whatever you said mister. Now move your legs."

Jane wave his hand back while still walking, "yeah. Yeah. Why you can't annoy someone else."

As promised, jane started to show up whatever they come to a agreed time to meet each other in the library so he could help him with his studies. At first it was annoying to have jane around him for some certain reason the majority of the day. because he was not focused at all or he gets distracted very easily or simple he was making fun of things and it was so damn annoying, not of him fortunately but it was still a hassle.

So that's how things was during the first week until dell informed him that his final test for math was that end of month and jane panic because he knows that if he fails math's he will be expelled and he will never be able to play football with his team again, not in a professional way at least. And for the next days dell get a real surprised in days. jane focus for the first time, at least for the eyes of the same dell. Even if dell knows that jane could be annoying, stubborn, a dork and even not so smart. Still he was not that bad for a person that he previously have in his mind, sometimes. the days go on and they keep seeing each other more frequently now just because jane wanted to learn more and more, which was a weird thing for dell to be honest, so he can be prepare for those stupid exams that comes. Dell hates to admit it but he just learned something new from Jane. that man is capable of doing anything if he has how, and sometimes he needs a little push to achieve it and that push is the pressure of knowing that he will be expelled if he doesn't concentrates on his classes and pass.

Jane also started to behave whatever he was with him or whatever he see his face. acting nice, using words not that rude and also help him to reach certainly book or object that he couldn't reach for is own since he is ... well, Y'know ... short. 

Also jane start calling him friend after some time, in a good or bad way. dell repeats that they are not friends, which leaves poor jane confused since dell doesn't give him an appropriate answer to why he doesn't want friends or any kind of people around him.

Dell hate to admit it but with Jane's company, which was constant, was strangely pleasant and nice to such an extent that he no longer caused repudiation with his presence anymore, there are some exception but that are the least of it by now. there are even times when Dell is waiting for jane to appear sooner or later that he makes him gets really confuse about himself. but that didn't mean they were friends at all. no sir.

...but still.

With the time, jane barely managed to pass each one of his classes with the help of dell, math was with what he had the most problems since jane wasn't that good with numbers but although all the trouble he has, he managed to pass with so much practice.

As a form of thanks, Jane invited dell to his own house and he promised him that he will have a lot of good time and fun. That same offer which dell almost refused instantly. but he accepted since for some reason he couldn't denied that kind offer coming from jane.

They reunited in Jane's house as they promised and play video games for hours while eating some pizza and drinking some beers together all night since they are old enough for drinks. dell had a lot of fun that day, he will admit that even if they don't believe it. 

The morning after that, dell wake up with a fatal hangover and the memories he had of the day before were all blurry. he was lying on a mattress on the floor, that work for his needs al least. for some reason his back hurt a lot, without saying the same of his neck. Jane was lying next to him, still asleep and making a face that he will consider adorable even for someone like him. 

Dell move out of the mattress and go quickly to the bathroom because he really needed to pee. He check himself on the mirror and for some reason he has on him some bites on his entire neck. How they get there was something that he doesn't know and what he wonders right now.

After jane woke up, the man offers him a cup with coffee that suit his needs to wake up from the fatigue of the morning. the only thing he just said when they were sitting there drinking coffee that he had a lot of fun the last night and apparently he either remember what happened the last night when they ended with vudeo games. And neither of them speak of that day again for some reason. 

And so. Days, weeks and some months pass through more quicker than one could ever thought. 

Jane's presence was more frequently than ever. When he needed to study or when he don't. jane almost all the time of his day was with him on that library. For some reason Jane was looking for an excuse to spend more time with dell since the day they reunited in his house, as if he needed one. the same Dell could have sworn Jane is acting nicer than normal. which was strangest to his eyes.

Jane friends start calling them lovers and make fun of that because they spend most of their time together inside the building. To Jane those jokes don't have any effect of him since he doesn't care what people could said about him or his personal life. In change to dell those words make him feel kinda uncomfortable for some reason that he doesn't understand yet.

"Hey."

Dell startle for that sudden arm on his shoulder "ah? What now?"

"I've been noticing something lately every time I've been in this place."

"W-What is it about?"

"Why you don't have any friends? Or someone to talk at least. You expend more of your time here but i don't see you talking to anyone except me.  
Why are you always alone and don't have any other nerd around is something that i wonders every time i come here."

Dell flinch a little with that question "...Isn't it that I don't want to have someone around, okay? ... It's just ... that I prefer to have my own space to think? Y'know, since I'm not that kind of 'wow guy' that could attract some unnecessarily people, like you. I don't mind being alone here in my free time. I'm okay with it." Dell, looking for some sort of book in the bookshelf, said kinda sadly.

Dell accidentally drop the book he was looking for to read later and he crouch quickly to pick it up from the ground, but jane did it for him first. "well... that's going to change right now." He hands him the book.

"what do you mean?"

Jane wrapped his arm around the other person, "I'll be your friend from now on."

"what."

"What did you hear conagher, you helped me so much these last few months. Now let this 'wow guy' to help YOU as well By letting ME be your first friend until now. Sounds fair?" He winks an eye.

Dell's face turns slightly red, "yeah. yeah whatever you said. Do whatever you please." he push the man away from him and get back to what he was doing. 

"Cool. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" 

"You still have to help me with science, remember? Or you just forgot something that simple my friend."

"B-But jane-" 

"wait... Tomorrow is Saturday. Hm... would you like to come to my place again instead? so you can help me study there. And when we end with the studying thing, we can play some games. I have this new game called zombie killers 6 and I need a second player since my friend doesn't want to play with me anymore since he got his new girlfriend and playing alone is kinda boring. And I know that you're kinda good player since last time we play, What do you said?" 

"I-I guess ... you don't mind?" 

"Should I?" Jane turns around and leave. "I'll waiting for you to arrive at my house, it would be nice if you come." he turn around again, right to the guy still standing there, "see ya, Dell conagher." He said and gives him another wink before leaving. 

Dell cheeks suddenly turns in a dark pink tone and he looked at the ground for some reason. "Yeah." His lips curled in a dumb smile that he can't hold back. He understand now what's all about. What's in his mind every time he has jane around him. "It would be nice."

.


End file.
